


Forbidden

by DarlingRutherford



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingRutherford/pseuds/DarlingRutherford
Summary: DA!AU where Alistair becomes a templar and is terrible at it.Belated Kinktober post based off of the prompt originally sent in back in 2019 by Tumblr user baar-ur: "No Blight/Non-Grey Wardens AU, Alistair is the worst templar ever and runs away with Lana."
Relationships: Alistair/Female Surana (Dragon Age), Alistair/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502657
Kudos: 31





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> Way past due on this one! Big thank you to Baar-ur on Tumblr for sending in the following prompt back in October: "No Blight/Non-Grey Wardens AU, Alistair is the worst templar ever and runs away with Lana"
> 
> My excuse for this fill being so short is that the prompt really inspired me and I want to eventually turn it into an actual full fanfiction, and there would have been so much I would want to fit into this in order to fill it all. SO. This is just a taste of what will be coming with that :)

This was a _bad_ idea. This was a _really_ bad idea. Lana knew it just as well as Alistair did. But they couldn’t help themselves, after constantly running into each other at convenient times, which turned into secret meetings and holding hands, to kissing, and talking, and now, _this_. Alistair had never wanted to become a templar, but found himself in just that situation in Kinloch after allowing others to make decisions for him his entire life. And there _she _had been - Lana, with her kind smile, a lost soul in the tower just the same as he, someone he could lose himself in with every kiss, every tender touch. Maker help him, but he had fallen for her more quickly than he had imagined possible, and he suspected it had caught her off guard just as quickly.

“_Alistair!_”

Her name left her mouth in a heavy whisper, desperately trying to keep her voice down as he thrust into her. The first time had been quick, the both of them too nervous to be caught in the act. Then, Alistair had found the spots least frequented by templars at night. He had found a small room, located behind a hidden panel in some dark corner of the tower. Kinloch seemed to be riddled with them, secret passages built long ago, unknown to many or else unspoken of, and they had eagerly met each other once a week in various spots. Alistair pressed Lana against the stone wall of the dark room, his hands gripping at her rear as her legs gripped his waist. _Maker_, but it felt so _right_. Even with the sneaking, the possibility of him being tossed out of the Order, he couldn’t help it. She knew the risks for her as well, very arguably worse than any punishment he would endure, but still they met each week, locking lips and limbs, thrusting towards one another with muffled moans and gasps. Maker help him, but he couldn't keep his hands off of her. Lana brought her hands to either side of Alistair’s face, holding him as she kissed him while rolling her hips against his. Alistair groaned at the feeling.

_Maker_, but she was _perfect_.

“I love you,” he sighed between kisses. She gasped against his lips as he thrust up into her, and he could feel her smile against his lips at his words.

“I love you, Alistair,” she breathed quietly. The words made his heart soar every time she spoke them. It was exciting and terrifying, to love someone in the circumstance they found themselves in. It had been months already, but it didn't make any of it easier. Alistair kissed Lana to muffle her as he continued thrusting up into her. Her body had begun to tense, and he had learned quickly about her inability to control her voice - one night of trying to sneak her back to her bed while two templars searched for the source of her echoing cry was enough to make him more careful. As she began to shake in his arms, Alistair held the back of her head as he swallowed her moans. Feeling her tighten around his cock sent him over, and he whimpered against her lips as he tried to hold back the deep groan that threatened to expel from his throat as he emptied into her.

Alistair slid to his knees, holding Lana tight in his arms as she rested her head against his shoulder. He took deep breaths, trying to calm his heart as it pounded in his chest. Maker, but he loved her. And she loved _him_. He had no idea how this would ever work, but he wanted it to _so badly_. It was a foolish fantasy, thinking they could get away with it for long, but for now they would enjoy each other any way they could, holding one another in the dark, a templar and a mage.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank so much for reading, and extra special thanks to those who leave kudos and comments! I'll be slowly working on filling the rest of the Kinktober prompts as my health (and brain) allows <3
> 
> If you like my work, feel free to follow me at [DarlingRutherford on Tumblr](darlingrutherford.tumblr.com), where I often accept prompts and post some small works that don't always get posted on here :)


End file.
